


You know how he gets

by ShingekinoSimpson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekinoSimpson/pseuds/ShingekinoSimpson
Summary: Writer's block + sexual frustration = complete and utter self-indulgent smut(I'm so sorry I swear I don't know what came over me)
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	You know how he gets

"Hey babe!"

Jean's voice. You expect Marco's to follow like usual but it doesn't. Strange. You're almost always the last one in.

"Hey!" you call down the hall as you toe your shoes off and shed your jacket, glad to be home.

You find Jean in the kitchen, chopping veg for dinner tonight. You slide your arms around his waist, enjoying the instant calming effect of his scent - something akin to pine and cinnamon. He hums as you pepper his back with kisses.

"Good day?" he asks.

"Yeah good thanks. Marco not back yet?"

He scrapes the last of the chopped veg into the pan before turning in your arms to face you.

"No. He rang just before to say he's running late. I think he's had a stressful day." He presses a kiss to your forehead.

"We'll have to look after him then."

"Yeah about that," he says cheekily. The glint in his eye tells you everything you need to know. You know exactly where this is going. "I had an idea, if you're up for it."

___________________________________

"Shit, I can only find one of them."

You rummage through your drawer wondering where the hell you could've put it.

"Oh, never mind I got it!"

"Are they the ones with the seams up the back?"

"Yep!"

"Perfect."

"Okay which one?"

He tilts his head to the side as he considers the two choices you're holding up.

"That one, with the cut-out bit at the back. He loves that one."

"Okay. Should I get changed now?"

"Yeah he'll be back soon. I'll go wait in the living room."

"What? Worried you'll be tempted to start without him if you don't?"

"Just a bit. I'm already half hard imagining what you're gonna look like."

The way he's staring at you right now, you can believe it. His eyes are doing that delicious thing where they narrow and darken, and when you meet his gaze he doesn't look away.

God he's gorgeous. You take a moment to enjoy the sight of his bare arms and torso, his muscles tight from where he's holding the door frame above his head. Your legs seem to move forward of their own accord, unable to help themselves.

He lets you run your hands up the sides of his narrow waist. You try to match his stare but your eyes betray you, glancing down to where his skinny jeans hang low on his sharp hips, a tantalising peek of follow-me lines just visible above the waistband.

Jesus, he wasn't kidding about already being half hard, judging by the outline of his bulge.

"Only half?" you purr quietly, barely a whisper between you. "We'll have to fix that."

Your lips ghost over his jawline before settling just below his earlobe, the spot you know drives him crazy. The door frame creaks under his tightening grip.

You know it's cruel to tease him, but fuck, he's so hot right now you can't bring yourself to care. You love it when he gets like this, knowing how much he's holding back, knowing how much he desires you, knowing how much effort it's taking him not to grab you and slam you against the wall.

_Let's see how far we can push him._

"What's the plan then?" you ask, fingers sliding down the gentle slope of his spine. "When Marco gets home?"

He fixes you with that heated gaze again and you let one of your hands slip under the back of his jeans. His breath hitches when you pull him towards you, squeezing that beautiful arse of his, enjoying the feeling of his growing length pressed against you.

Maddeningly, his grip on the door frame refuses to loosen, but he swallows audibly before speaking in a low voice.

"I'll...convince him to come to the bedroom. You just wait in here and be your usual gorgeous self. He won't know- ahh!"

He gasps as you grasp him firmly through the fabric of his jeans and kiss his neck.

"W...won't know what's hit him."

You decide to give him a break and let your hand travel back around his waist, but your lips don't stop kissing his neck, nibbling lightly here and there.

"Mmm...After that Marco'll be in charge. I know we'd both love to make him the centre of attention but, well, you know how he gets."

"Hmm," is all you can manage in reply, completely distracted by how good Jean's skin tastes against your tongue.

He breathes deeply, trying to steady himself.

"Christ...are you trying to make me finish before this even gets started?"

You nip gently at his throat, earning yourself a needy whine in response.

"I'm _trying_ to get you to touch me."

Time to up the ante - carding your fingers through his undercut, you lock eyes before kissing him fucking senseless. Your tongue slips into his mouth easily, greedily and the gentle tug you give his hair has him moaning into your mouth. You brace yourself for his hands. Surely they'll move to grab you now.

_Wait, is he seriously not going to touch me? Are you fucking kidding me Kirschtein!?_

You break the kiss and find him smirking at you victoriously. Bastard. You'd happily slap that smug look right off his face if he didn't look so fucking hot.

"Don't worry. There'll be no stopping me when Marco gets here."

As if on cue, you hear the sound of keys rattling in the front door.

"Shit! Quick get changed!" Jean panics, chuckling as he pushes you further into the bedroom.

"Shit! Okay! Keep him busy!"

"Yeah, that definitely won't be a problem," he retorts, grinning lecherously before pulling the door closed.

Yep. Marco doesn't stand a chance.

You quickly strip down to nothing and slip into your Basque - a mix of lace and sheer panels with suspenders. It feels good against your skin. You'd bought it specially for Marco's birthday a few months ago. His face when he came home and found you wearing it in the kitchen (acting like nothing was any different) was quite a sight; As was Jean's when he walked in and found him fucking you on the kitchen bench. That was a night to remember.

As you perch on the bed, rolling your stockings up one at a time, you catch the odd giggle and murmur coming from downstairs. The anticipation of what's to come prickles all over your skin. It's been too long since one of you surprised the other like this.

Your suspenders secured, you put your matching lace underwear on last, slipping them over the straps so they're easy to remove - this isn't your first rodeo.

A thud on the stairs and a muffled moan - Jean's obviously working his magic. You give yourself a quick once over, adjusting the last strap of your suspenders just as the door opens.

Marco, with Jean hoisted over his shoulder, stops dead.

"Oh, Jesus."

"Hey babe," you reply, leaning back on your hands, arching your spine and pushing your chest forward, thoroughly pleased with his reaction.

Fuck he looks good. He's still in his suit pants and shirt, but a few buttons are undone, and his tie is missing. You're pleased Jean hasn't undressed him too much yet. You love undressing Marco, but you love watching Marco undress himself even more when he's in a particular mood, a mood that looks likely given the way Jean is still held aloft.

Marco fixes you with a look of sheer lust, drinking you in, from the tip your toes to the top of your head.

"Fucking hell you look good."

There's something in his tone of voice that already has you hot and bothered, sending a delicious flush of pleasure across your breasts.

"This isn't fair I can't fucking see!" Jean complains, earning a smack on the arse from Marco.

"Behave yourself and I might let you."

He walks towards you, which you take as your signal to stand and step forward.

Your fingers reach him first, toying with the front of his belt, encouraging him to move closer.

"Hey."

"Hey." You press your body against his, letting your eyes flutter closed and find his soft lips. You kiss him sweetly and then deepen it just enough to drive you both wild. You'd love nothing more than to attack him right now, but you also know how much better it will be if you show some restraint. He knows it too, letting you take the lead. But then, just when you think you're the one in control, he grabs your bottom lip between his teeth and drags them over it, slowly.

"Aaah..."

You can't help it, this is what he does to you, to both of you, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

He smiles as he takes a step back, holding out the hand that isn't wrapped around Jean.

"Let's have a look at you then."

You take his hand and let him guide you into a slow twirl. You take your sweet time, pushing your hips back a little to give him a good view of your arse. Marco's always been good at making you feel desirable, at treating every part of you like something to be cherished.

"Wow. Just wow."

Christ it's getting hot in here.

"This was your doing wasn't it?" he jostles Jean and smacks him playfully again.

"Maybe. What're you gonna do about it?" You can't see Jean's face but you know for a fact he's already grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Marco turns his eyes on you. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."

You giggle as he swings Jean down, setting him on the bed with a _whumph_ , but then -

_Oh. Oh! Oh fuck._

You've found Marco's tie, not discarded on the floor as you had expected, but wrapped around Jean's wrists...binding them together.

You watch as Marco crawls up the bed and settles over Jean, one hand grabbing the bed frame to hold himself up. Jean's chest moves up and down in shallow breaths as he watches Marco, just as enamoured with him as you are.

"Put your hands up please."

It's more a command than a request and Jean is more than willing to comply, lifting his arms up and overhead.

Your breathing quickens as you watch Marco deftly retie Jean's hands, securing them to the bed frame. He hovers for a moment, and then grinds down against Jean, hard and slow.

"Aaaah, Marco."

Jean tugs against the bed frame and arches up into the touch. All you can do is watch, glued to the spot, desire already curling between your legs and fluttering out over your body.

Marco sighs before working his way down Jean's body, kissing and licking as he goes. He reaches a hand out in your direction and you go to him, taking it and lacing your fingers together. Marco stops just above Jean's waistband and turns his attention to you, sitting back on his heels and bringing your hand to his mouth to kiss your knuckles sweetly.

"What do you think Jean? Does she look as good as you were hoping?"

You watch as Jean's focus shifts to you and he lets out a shaky breath.

"Jesus, look at you."

You smirk at his reaction, and at the realisation you can get your own back on him for refusing to touch you earlier.

Marco untangles his hand from yours, bringing it to your hip instead. He draws you nearer, twisting so you can settle between his legs. His hands move to your waist and he leans forward, kissing your stomach through your Basque. Your hands automatically reach for his hair, running your fingers through his beautiful locks and gently scratching his scalp.

Marco hums into the kisses, almost drowning out a whispered _'fuck'_ from Jean. One hand moves down to squeeze your curves before suddenly grabbing you behind the knee and pulling your leg up onto the bed. You gasp at the touch, watching as Marco turns his attention back to Jean.

"Do you want to touch her?"

Christ, neither of you stand a fucking chance where Marco's concerned. He moves his hand up and down your leg slowly, his fingers spread wide as if trying to touch every part of you.

Jean whines and flexes against his restraints.

"Yes," he replies shakily. "Please Marco, let me touch her."

Jean plays his part well, knowing how crazy he'll drive you and Marco with his begging.

"What do you want to do to her?" Marco's hands are running everywhere now, and he kisses your body between breaths.

You almost don't want Jean to reply, knowing his words will be your undoing.

"Fuck...I want to kiss her. I want to run my hands over her breasts."

_Oh my god._

"Like this?"

Both of Marco's hands travel up and over your breasts before reaching your neck and dragging you down for a kiss. God, he tastes so fucking good. The way he kisses you makes your head spin, swiping his thumb over your nipples just as he licks dirtily over your tongue. You moan against him, partly because you really can't help yourself, but also because you know it'll drive Jean wild.

"Fucking hell...yes, like that."

Marco breaks the kiss and shuffles over Jean's legs to make room for you.

"C'mere."

You acquiesce, moving to kneel on the bed.

"Undo his pants."

_Oh yes._

Grinning, you lean over Jean, your hands either side of his hips, and lower your face to his crotch. He cries out as you nuzzle against his restricted cock. You're almost tempted to feel sorry for him. Almost.

Following Marco's request, you undo his jeans and shimmy them down a little. Now for the good part. You flit your gaze up to Jean and smile devilishly, before looking down at the impressive tent he's pitching. You drag his boxers down ever so slowly, until his beautiful, smooth cock springs out and back, hitting his stomach with a gentle slap.

_Fuck I want it._

"Don’t touch him," comes a gentle warning, Marco obviously picking up on your train of thought.

He's moved behind you now, between your legs. His hand encourages you to move back and lean against him.

"What else do you want to do to her Jean?"

"Fuck...," comes Jean's reply.

"Tell me."

"Jesus...I want to slip my hand between her legs."

_Holy fuck this is hot._

"What else?"

"I want to make her scream my name. I want to feel how wet she is."

_Jesus take the wheel!_

Marco kisses your shoulder and continues up your neck. He tugs your earlobe between his teeth and tilts your head back, finding your lips and sliding that delicious tongue of his into your mouth again, all the while letting one hand slide further and further down your torso.

You can't help the way your body arches when his fingers finally reach their target, or the red-hot flush that seems to explode across your skin. Fuck, you needed his touch.

"Aaaah..."

He kisses your neck and your hand reaches back to grab his head. You writhe on his fingers, unable to control your hips, lost in the sensation of how fucking good they feel stroking you.

"Mmm Marc-"

"Say his name."

"Aaah! Fuck...Jean...Aaah Jean it feels so fucking good!"

"O-oh fuck," Jean hisses through gritted teeth.

You glance down and the view sends another wave of pleasure rippling over you.

Jean's cock twitches against his taut stomach muscles, a pretty pink flush spreading up his chest and neck. He looks from your eyes, down to Marco's hand and whines.

"Please Marco, let me touch her."

Oh, _now_ he wants to touch you.

"What do you think?" Marco purrs in your ear. "Do you want Jean to touch you?"

You smirk down at Jean. Payback time.

"Yes, but let's leave him tied up for a little longer."

Jean throws his head back and groans in frustration. "I swear to god you two will be the death of me."

Marco chuckles softly, before kissing and biting your neck.

"Mmm, she feels so good Jean, so wet for us."

_Fuck._

"Wanna taste?"

Marco releases you and moves up the bed towards Jean. He swipes a thumb over his bottom lip before invading his mouth with his fingers. Jean's eyes flutter closed as he moans and sucks, relishing the taste of you. Marco releases a stuttering breath and crashes his lips to Jean's, tugging on his bottom lip and then licking long and slow into his mouth.

Your boys. Your gorgeous boys. You could happily watch them go at it all day, but a certain cock has been left neglected far too long and temptation finally overpowers you.

With your eyes fixed on your two beautiful boyfriends, you slide your hands up Jean's thighs, over his hips and then up his stomach, bringing your face tantalisingly close to his dick. You kiss him, but not where wants you to, not where he's no doubt silently begging for it. You kiss his sternum, his stomach, you dip your tongue along his follow-me lines and then down further still, licking and kissing where his thighs meet his pelvis. He squirms beneath your lips, breathing quickly as you kiss his skin, moving up towards his stiffness.

"Mmm!" A quick moan escapes Jean, a plea for more as you edge nearer to his aching cock.

Your hands move to hold his hips in place and finally, finally you give in, licking a long, wet stripe from the base of his cock up to its leaking tip.

He moans against Marco's lips as you swirl your tongue around his head, moving up and down his shaft with warm, sloppy kisses. Marco breaks the kiss for a moment and they both look down at you, so you decide to show off a little bit.

Without taking your eyes off them, you flatten your tongue and drag it up and over Jean's slit, before taking his swollen head in your mouth. You suck messily, swirling your tongue around, and then moan obscenely, letting his cock slide out of your mouth with a pop.

"Oh fuck!" Jean cries slamming his head back against the pillow. Marco on the other hand looks like his brain just short circuited.

"Do that again," he eventually breathes, and you can't help but smile at the effect you're having on him.

"Don't you want to help me?"

Something flashes in Marco's eyes and Jean whines, knowing he doesn't stand a chance. Marco moves to Jean's chest, kissing him, as you take his cock in your mouth again. You suck sweetly, enjoying how slick it feels against your tongue. Looking up, you see Marco is in position, his face hovering just above Jean's pec. His tongue comes out and you go for it, taking Jean fully in your mouth just as Marco licks slowly over his sensitive nipple.

"Aaahhh, Jesus FUCK!"

You hold firm to Jean's hips and bob your head, slow at first so can swirl your tongue around his length, but then faster and faster, making an absolute wreck of him.

Marco is closer to you now, his hand moving soothingly over Jean's sternum, watching you suck and moan on his cock.

Jean's curses start giving way to high pitched keens, so you pull off, giving him a moment to collect himself but Marco dives straight in after you, lapping over every inch of Jean's cock.

_Holy fuck that's nice to look at._

Marco moves over a little as you lean back down, sliding your tongue along the other side of Jean's dick. You both lick and suck at him messily, taking it in turns to worship the end of his cock, occasionally licking into each other's mouths.

Jean is losing his fucking mind. Moaning and panting, hips bucking, legs twitching, you can tell he's getting close.

"Ah...Aah fuck! Stop, stop I can't I can't!"

You both take pity and move away, allowing Jean a moment to catch his breath. Marco gives you a positively wicked smile that you can't help returning.

"Don't you wanna come yet darling?" you ask, stroking him lazily.

"Fuck no, wanna have some fun with you both," he pants. Then he looks at you with that cheeky smile of his you can't help but fall in love with. "Can't do that if I'm tied up though."

"Hmm, can't argue with that," you say turning to Marco. He nods.

You take your sweet time crawling up Jean's body, savouring the feeling of him pulling against Marco's tie one last time. But god do you want his hands on you, Marco's too. You're so wet just thinking about what's in store for you next.

Jean lets you capture his mouth, straining forward in a futile attempt to kiss you harder. Fuck he's so needy.

"You best make this worth my while," you purr in his ear, reaching up to tug at the knot.

He doesn't disappoint. As soon as his hands are free he sits up with you in his lap, sliding one hand down the front of your underwear, the other cradling your head. You cry out as he simultaneously slides his nimble fingers firmly over your clit and marks your neck, making sure to smooth the sting with his soft tongue. You hold onto his biceps, bracing yourself against the waves of pleasure rolling out over your body. The hand holding your head moves down your neck to your shoulder, fingers digging in slightly before sliding your bra strap down your arm. He drags the cup of your Basque down and releases your breast, your nipple hard from his touch. And then his mouth finds it.

"Jea-an!" You give a broken gasp at the sensation, the combination of his skilled fingers and twirling tongue almost too much to bear.

You tug gently at his hair and he moans your name against your breast.

_Holy fuck let me hear that again._

You're so lost in each other you don't notice Marco moving off the bed.

"Fuck you guys look good."

You both turn towards his voice. He's standing just out of reach watching you both as he finishes the job of taking off his shirt.

_Oh god yes._

Jean's fingers and tongue don't stop their magic but he's adjusted the angle of his head so he can watch the show.

Marco's eyes are intense, slipping the shirt off his broad shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Jesus Christ do you love his body, the long lines of his stomach, his sculpted obliques.

He steps forward, smirking.

"Reckon you can help me with the rest?" he says in your direction.

The hand that was gripping Jean's bicep for dear life reaches out, undoing the button of Marco's trousers. His zipper moves down easily, revealing his beautiful bulge. You don't waste any time. Reaching inside, you free his thick girth and stroke him, firm and slow. He notices you licking your lips and takes the hint, moving closer. You lean down and lave your tongue over the head of his cock, kissing it slowly.

Marco's moans of pleasure are quickly followed by Jean's, who slides his fingers into you.

"Mmm- Aah! Oh god, Jean!"

He curls his fingers in a way that makes your head spin. Bolts of pleasure shoot through you with every thrust.

"S'at feel good baby?" Marco asks in a low voice.

Your only response is to moan louder and wrap your mouth around Marco's cock in an attempt to stifle them. Jean moves to your other breast now, using his free hand to pull down your lacy cup and then squeezing your arse, holding you close to him. You completely lose yourself to the sensations invading your body, the groans and growls of your two lovers intensifying everything tenfold.

Some part of your mind registers Marco speaking, though you're too out of it to take in his words, and you suddenly find yourself on your back, Jean having grabbed your legs out from under you.

Barely missing a beat, his fingers ease your underwear to one side and then slide back into you, the new angle giving you a head rush. His lips are all over your body, but infuriatingly, kept at a distance by your Basque. You're aware they're steadily moving south though.

_Oh god!_

He kisses you between your legs and you struggle to keep your hips still.

It's borderline torturous, feeling his mouth on you but not really feeling it, knowing all that stands between you and ecstasy is a flimsy piece of cloth.

Marco senses your growing impatience. He lies down beside you, now completely naked, and watches while stroking himself.

"Jean teasing you baby?" he asks, licking into your mouth without waiting for a response.

You give a needy whine and tug on Marco's hair in frustration.

"Do you want him to kiss you there?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him to taste you?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you want to feel his tongue pressing against you?"

"Fuck!...Yes!"

"Tell him want you need baby."

That dirty mouth of his moves to your nipple and you wonder whether you still have the ability to form sentences.

"Jean! Jean please...please kiss me. Kiss me there."

His fingers crook decadently inside you.

"Fuck! Please Jean! Oh my god please!"

He removes his fingers and gives a sinful sigh. You're honestly about to fucking scream, putting up with this amount teasing when - _krrrrpp_! - Jean digs his fingers into your lace underwear and rips them open, essentially rendering them crotch-less. And then his mouth is on you.

"Oh my god! Fuck!"

He laps at you long and slow, moaning as he tilts his head. Marco moans too, lifting his chin up to kiss you. He slips you his tongue and squeezes your breast while Jean's hands smooth up and down your waist and hips. Fire crackles over your skin everywhere they touch you, overwhelming you. You and Marco moan into each other's mouths and then look down to admire Jean. Marco reaches down and cards his fingers through Jean's hair, breathing heavily beside you.

The sight nearly pushes you over the edge, but thankfully Jean gives you a few seconds respite when he licks and kisses sloppily over your inner thighs.

"Mmm, god you're so wet."

 _Fuck!_ Never mind, that comment takes you right back to the edge again.

"Mmm fuck," Marco breathes next to you. "Can I have a taste baby?"

Jean's slid his fingers back into you now so god only knows how you manage to nod, given that you're essentially brain dead at this point.

Marco shifts further down the bed. Jean keeps his fingers inside of you but when you notice the absence of his tongue, you look up. He and Marco are kneeling, kissing like their fucking lives depends on it. They cannot get enough of each other, and you are more than happy to sit back and watch the show, enjoying the sounds of their tongues licking and the needy noises they keep pulling from each other.

"Want more?" Jean asks.

He slides his fingers out of you and into Marco's mouth, mirroring his action from earlier.

"Mmmm." Marco hums around them and fixes his dark gaze on you while he practically blows Jean's fingers. He pulls off and cups Jean's face, kissing him sweetly and then trailing his lips along Jean's jaw up to his ear. At first you assume he's nipping at Jean's sweet spot, but then you're pretty sure something was just whispered to the other.

After another greedy kiss Jean comes to lie next to you while Marco gets comfy between your legs.

He licks over your inner thighs, flattening his tongue in a way that makes you shudder, but then in a split second his mouth finds you.

"Aaahhh shit!!"

The way he strokes his tongue over your clit has you gasping, hands clawing at the sheets beside you. Jean's moaning too, watching you both as he strokes himself. You try to focus and enjoy the sight but it's hard. Every few seconds Marco's skilled mouth has you convulsing or throwing your head back against the bed.

_Wait, what?_

Marco's tongue leaves you, but in one deft athletic move he flips you over and pushes your legs up.

_Oh Christ._

As much as you loved that lacy underwear, you're kind of glad Jean ripped them instead of taking them off, because this position feels exposed to say the least - your hips up in the air and your head on the bed.

You try to even out your breathing, but not knowing what Marco has in store for you next makes it hard, especially when you hear him groan behind you.

"Fuck me...you look so hot right now."

His warm hand grabs one cheek and squeezes. A needy whine tumbles from your mouth and he groans again. Both hands are on you now and then his lips too, delicately kissing your curves.

You moan into the bed sheets, fisting at them from frustration. It feels so fucking good, but god do you need to be touched again. One of Marco's hands slides up and inside your underwear. You think he's going to take them off, but instead he hooks two fingers around the gusset and drags them down slowly, the back of his fingers brushing against your swollen clit.

"Aaah- mmph!"

You muffle your cry, afraid of just how loud you could get. Marco doesn't stop, moving his fingers up and down at that same agonising pace.

"God, you're soaked."

"Jesus Marco," Jean pants, still languidly stroking his own dick. "I'm gonna fucking come if you keep saying shit like that."

He's not the only one.

Marco chuckles. "Guess I'll have to do something else with my mouth then."

He holds your underwear open and laves his tongue over you excruciatingly slowly.

"FUCK!"

The pleasure is almost blinding. You shudder and claw at the bed, toes curling and flexing. Marco's tongue works over you firm and slow, pressing and licking, pressing and licking. Then he increases the speed and pressure just enough to have you writhing.

Shit you're gonna fucking lose it. You turn your head to look at Jean, stroking his beautiful dick. Your hand reaches out to caress his thigh.

"Jean...need you...ah! Please..."

He moves onto his knees and comes to rest in front of you, sitting back on his heels. You reach for his dick and give a couple of firm strokes before wrapping your mouth around it. You suck and lick and fucking devour it, the pressure against your tongue somehow helping to ground you and stop your body shaking so hard.

Jean draws in a sharp breath and releases it as a stuttering sigh, curling his fingers in your hair. He's close. If his twitching cock wasn't a give-away, the high-pitched, breathless way he's panting your name is.

And fuck do you want him to come, to feel his cock suddenly stiffen in your mouth and hear his garbled screams and curses, but when Marco changes tactics you release Jean's dick on reflex to scream.

He flattens his tongue on your clitoris and honest to god shakes his fucking head side to side. Screams spill from your lips, but you manage to keep stroking Jean.

"Oh fffUCK!!"

Marco moans against you, the vibration of it running through your clit and deeper still.

_Oh god, oh fuck, its building again._

Your senseless screams and half formed curses are giving Jean's a run for their money. He takes over when you start to go limp, pumping his swollen cock, eyes only leaving you and Marco when they squeeze shut in sweet agony. Your cries of pleasure mingle together, spurring each other on, pushing you higher and higher. Marco laps at you now, his tongue setting a fucking perfect rhythm and the blinding flush you feel between your legs makes you scream yourself hoarse.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck oh my god don't stop!!"

"Fuck! Fuck 'm coming...'m coming!!" You look up just in time to see Jean's body flushed red, muscles taut, head thrown back in ecstasy. And then it hits him, and the sight of his orgasm shooting up his chest is your undoing.

"Marco...aaah! I'm c..com-"

You don't finish your sentence. Your body takes over, making you cry out as your orgasm hits you, hard. Your clit ignites with a blaring hot pleasure that rolls out over your body, wave after wave after wave...

You're not sure how long you scream and writhe for, but when you finally regain some awareness of your surroundings, you realise you're sprawled on the bed - your knees having given up at some point - with Marco slowly dragging kisses up your back.

You're still panting, your thighs are still trembling, but the afterglow of your orgasm feels so fucking good, as does Marco's hard dick pressing against you. He settles on top of you like a warm blanket, smoothing mussed up locks of hair away from your neck so he can kiss it.

"You okay?" he purrs.

You just about manage to nod and he nuzzles at your ear.

Mmmm...so good.

"Got your breath back?"

"Mmhmm."

Something shifts in his tone of voice when he speaks again.

"Good," he growls. "Cos I'm gonna make you come again."

_FUCK!_

His words spark through you, already rekindling that dying flame. And it's just as well, because the promise has barely left his lips when he slides his beautiful cock inside of you, filling you up and pressing against you in all the right ways.

"O-oh god!"

For a moment, you wonder whether you can do this, having already came so hard, but your body clearly has no doubts whatsoever. As if acting on their own, your legs move further apart and your hips push back against Marcos erection. His hand caresses the back of yours and grips it, lacing your fingers together.

"God I want you."

You can't help but draw great satisfaction from his needy response, finally allowing himself to come undone, and you are so fucking ready to hear those cries.

"Christ...you guys are liable to give me an aneurysm."

Jean's just about came back down to earth, watching you both through hooded eyes. You smile at him and twist your head to the side to kiss Marco. Jean watches as you lick over each other's tongues, both of you moaning and grinding against each other.

Marco breaks the kiss and sighs, releasing your hand so he can adjust his position.

"Push your knees up for me baby."

You comply, whining a little when he slips out of you, but god do you fail to care when he pushes back inside, the sensation twice as intense as before.

"Marco! G-God...Aaaah!"

The way he moans your name in response is nothing short of obscene. He isn't holding back now and you fucking love it. Growls and cries tumble from his mouth and you are so greedy for them. Your hips buck back with each snap of his, making every effort to hear him scream your name again.

"Aaah Marco! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

You take full advantage of your voice, knowing it won't be long before he renders you speechless. You're already breathless, desire curling within you again, but from somewhere deeper inside this time.

He growls at your demands and wraps his arms around you, hoisting you both up to a kneeling position and fucking _rails_ you.

"AAAHH!!"

You reach back to grab his hair, an attempt to stay grounded and keep the focus on him, but it’s no use - you're crumbling fast. He drives himself further into you, the pleasure causing you to contract around his cock and him to cry out in response.

Jean moans too, settling in front of you both to kiss and caress your chest. You reach for the back of his head with your other hand and he indulges you with warm, needy kisses. He leans over your shoulder to give Marco an equally throb-inducing kiss, and then drags his mouth over your collarbone. Your body shudders at the precision of his lips, nipping and kissing you in all the right places.

It's almost too much - both of them touching you like this. Everywhere their hands caress you is exactly where they need to be, beautifully complementing the thrusts of Marco's cock. You wonder how the hell your body is going to cope with this much pleasure pulsing through it when you reach your climax, and you grasp a little tighter at their hair.

But it does you little good, when Jean decides to take your breast in his mouth and lap over your nipple. And when your boys both moan simultaneously, you are _done_ for.

"Jean!...Marco!...Fuuuccckkk!!!"

You cry out and throw your head back against Marco's shoulder, your body giving in, willingly moulding itself to the whims of your two lovers.

Another flick of Jean's tongue timed to perfection with Marco's hips sends a shockwave through you. You suck in a sharp, helpless gasp, preparing yourself for what's about to hit.

And then it does. Like a fucking freight train.

Your orgasm rips through your whole body. Blinding heat and pleasure runs into you and out of you and over you and _everywhere_. You don't know where you are, you don't even know your own name anymore. There's nothing but ecstasy.

"O-oh shiiit! Shit I'm gonna come! Fuck!"

Marco slams against you, chasing his own release, his control slipping as he becomes unhinged. He moans long and loud and the sound alone would be enough to keep you in orbit, but it's the relentless pounding of his cock that does it. You should be coming down, but he keeps pushing you higher and higher, prolonging your orgasm and keeping you screaming.

"Fuck! ffFUUUCK!" he grinds up into you and you clench around him. He spills into you with a choked cry, holding tight against your waist.

Jean keeps you steady as you collapse against him, his warm soft lips peppering your neck and shoulders with kisses. Eventually Marco's panting starts to even out. He wraps his arms more securely around your waist and encourages you and Jean down to the bed.

Your hands reach out to both your lovers, finding Jean's chest and Marco's hip. Nobody speaks for a while, you just hold each other and try to catch your breath back.

Jean’s the first to break the comfortable silence. “Holy shit you guys that was…holy shit.”

He tilts your head and kisses you, slow and inviting.

"Mmm." You hum gently, finally coming back down to earth.

Marco hums too, squeezing you tight and kissing your shoulder. You turn your head to catch his lips and then back to Jean, the three of you sighing soft lazy kisses over anywhere you can reach without too much effort.

You hook one of your knees over Jean’s side and they both snuggle in closer to you, lacing their hands together and resting them on your thigh.

“Jesus,” Marco breathes. “Wasn’t expecting that when I walked through the door.” His voice is ragged and sexy from his orgasm.

You smile against Jean and reach back to scratch Marco’s scalp. “Blame this one, was all his idea,” you tease, smirking at Jean.

“Yeah well,” he props himself up on one elbow and looks down at you both with a blissed-out smile. God he’s beautiful. “You sounded a little down on the phone. Wanted to cheer you up.”

Marco chuckles. “I’ll have to have shitty days at work more often if this is what I get.”

“Anytime,” you smile, turning your head to nudge his nose. “We love you. We both love you so much.”

“Yeah I know.” He nudges you back and looks up at Jean. “I love you both too.” Jean leans over and he kisses you both in turn, soft and tender. “Now c’mere, I wanna be the littlest spoon for a while.”

You and Jean both smile and turn to wrap your arms around Marco, sighing contentedly and nestled warmly in your favourite place, surrounded by the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were waiting for an update on 'You had me at B minor' only to find it was THIS.
> 
> I was getting annoyed at myself for not writing so wrote this instead. Hopefully the words will flow more freely now I've got this out of my system ;)
> 
> Also apologies if you're like wtf!!??? I know I've never written smut before (*ﾟーﾟ*)


End file.
